User blog:The Golden Moustache/Clyde the frog vs Turles
Two dark,sadistic villains that basically have someone similiar to them (Dark Mario for Clyde,Goku Black for Turles) and overpowered the hero fight! Which one will win? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!! Fight (There will be alot of spaces to prevent everything from being in one line) After escaping the underground and killing Flowey,Clyde got to a forest,looking for one of his bases. Clyde: "Where's that damn base.." Clyde then noticed a large tree near,with weird looking fruits. Clyde: "Huh?" Clyde walked to the tree and observed the fruits,he grinned. Clyde: "Guess taking a bite won't hurt." Clyde was about to take a bite until... He was blasted to the ground,landing on his butt. Clyde: "Ow! What the fuck?!" Clyde slowly got up and noticed a man with armor and a weird hair style,this was Turles. Turles: "Who are you?" Clyde: "Should ask the same to you." Turles: "Get out of my way! I have something to do with this tree!" Clyde: "Get out of your way? you don't tell me what to do!" Turles sighed. Turles: "Very well...it seems like i have to take you out then!" Both the Saiyan and the insane frog speedster got in their combat positions. HEEEERREEEEE WEEEEE GOOOOO!!!!!!!! Turles started the fight by sending a simple ki blast at Clyde,who dodged it easily with his speed,he then ran to Turles and punched him in the face,sending him skidding some meters away. Turles was surprised and saw Clyde coming at him again,but Turles was ready this time and blocked Clyde's punches and kicks,before then punching Clyde in the stomach and then punching him in the chest,sending him into a tree. Clyde was stunned,allowing Turles to then send a finger beam at him,but Clyde recovered and dodged it at the last second,Clyde started shooting dark blasts at Turles,who dodged them all,Clyde then shot dark spikes from his hands at Turles who simply kicked them away. Clyde growled in anger as he saw Turles' fist going for him,Clyde dodged it and ran all around Turles,kicking his back,then his stomach,but this just took Turles off guard instead of hurting him as he then grabbed Clyde by the arm and threw him away,Clyde landing on his feet. Turles: "That didn't even hurt,how pathetic." Clyde: "ME,PATHETIC?! YOU'LL DIE!" Clyde ran at Turles and punched him in the cheek,then grabbing him and slamming him through various trees,until Turles ki blasted Clyde in the face,who tanked it and only got some bruises,as he looked at Turles in anger. Clyde ran at Turles who simply expected a predictable attack,but Clyde then spam blasted him with various dark blasts before using telekinesis on the Saiyan and smashing him multiple times on the ground. Clyde then with great speed kicked Turles' head,sending him to the ground,making him cough a bit of blood. Turles: "Oh,you finally hurt me?" Turles started getting up as he removed the blood off his mouth,but Clyde roared and dropkicked him in the stomach. Turles was stunned for a bit until he saw Clyde coming to punch him,but Turles did the rock crusher and sent Clyde several meters away. Then Turles does the Calamity Blaster and shoots a wave at the stunned Clyde,who recovers in time but barely dodges the blast. Turles: "I've had enough!" Turles shoots Ki blasts at Clyde who dodges everytime. Turles: "I've had enough of you!" Turles does the meteor break on Clyde,making him yell. Turles: "Die!" Turles then blasts Clyde with a purple energy wave,Clyde is nowhere to be seen. Turles: "Finally,now i can-" Clyde: "Tch." Clyde is seen with no wounds on him several meters away,behind Turles who turns around. Turles: "What?!" Clyde: "I wouldn't be killed by that kind of stupid attack." Turles growls,as he flies towards the tree of might and grabs one of the fruits,eating one,which boosts his strenght. Clyde runs towards Turles and punches him,but Turles isn't even fazed as he ki blasts Clyde and then flies towards him,kicking him in the stomach and sending him through various trees. Clyde shoots a dark blast at Turles who simply dodges it,and he gets a punch to the cheek,sending Clyde in the air,then Turles uppercuts him,sending him even more higher in the air. Turles: "YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Turles starts creating a kill driver and throws it at Clyde who recovers and dark blasts it,destroying it. Turles is starting to get pissed off as Clyde proceeds to run towards him in the air and does a combo of punches and kicks on him,Turles fights back but they both can't harm each other. Turles then ki blasts Clyde sending him a few meters away,then he grabs Clyde by the neck and uses Sudden Storm,sending Clyde towards the ground,with half of his body missing. Turles lands on the ground. Turles: "Hmph,what a waste of my time." Turles starts to walk away,until Clyde starts regenerating and gets up,he then shoots a dark spike at Turles' arm stabbing it,and making him roar in pain as he turns around. Turles: "You're still alive?! Clyde: "You ain't getting rid of me easily,bub." Turles notices that it's becoming night,and uses this to his advantage as he starts charging a power ball,then he turns in his great ape form. Clyde laughs. Clyde: "A big dumb ape? how hilarious." Clyde runs at the great ape punching it in the stomach,but the great ape didn't even flinch as it smacked the frog speedster away,then the great ape jumped in the air and was about to crush Clyde but he rolled out of the way and shot dark spikes at the great ape,the great ape roaring in a bit of pain as the spikes made it bleed a bit. Clyde then shot dark blasts at the ape,who tanked them a bit and punched Clyde in the stomach,sending him to the ground,the ape then started smashing Clyde repeatedly in the ground,but Clyde then grabbed the ape's fists and started lifting them up slightly,Clyde's head bleeding a bit as he roars in rage. Clyde: "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Clyde then slammed himself against the great ape,sending it through whole forests and punching it multiple times,Clyde then punched the great ape in the eye,making it roar in slight pain. The ape attempted to grab Clyde until he shot a dark blast through the ape's mouth,making it vomit blood and roar in pain. Clyde then punched the ape's mouth multiple times,almost breaking its jaws,the ape roared in rage as he attempted to grab Clyde,but Clyde then shot various dark blasts through the ape's stomach,making large holes,alot of blood coming out as the ape roared in pain. Clyde then pulled out the ape's guts and then slammed them against it,smacking it across the face and sending in the ground,Clyde then spammed dark blasts on the ape multiple times,the ape's body getting destroyed as it roared in pain. Clyde stopped after a while and saw the ape's mostly destroyed body,but it was still alive,Clyde growled and ripped off the ape's tail,turning it back to Turles who vomited blood. Turles: "What?!" Clyde then punches Turles' head off,sending it flying. Clyde: "That teaches you and that other guy with the pink scythe a lesson,assholes." Clyde started laughing in a crazy way as he grabbed a fruit of the might and ate it,his strenght being boosted as he started running through the forest,still searching for one of his bases. Results The winner is: Clyde the frog! Category:Blog posts